


Engagement

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Proposals, Sassy Flug, bh attempting to romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: After a night of explosives and destruction, Black Hat makes a proposal to his beloved Dr. Flug.





	Engagement

The sky was alit with a fiery mushroom cloud soaring high, high into the night sky, illuminating so bright it put the stars above to shame. From the fog of smoke at the ground, two shadows appeared. Black Hat calmly walked into focus while Flug coughed behind him, but eyes gleaming. 

Black Hat cackled, “That bomb was spectacular, Flug! I haven’t witnessed such beautiful destruction since World War II!”

“Th--Thank you, Jefe _ \--cough,cough! _ ”

Black Hat frowned and traced his claw around the edges of the bag, bearing traces of ash. “For evil’s sake, take the bag off until you can breathe again!” He quirked a smile. “Besides, no one’s here but us, so I can have your gorgeous scars all to myself.”

Flug’s face burned even hotter than the fires crackling behind them. Slowly, he unhinged his goggles and took off his bag. He shook his head, letting his bouncy brown curls free. The starlight highlighted the mauve, scaly scars covering the left side of his face and eye. 

Biting his serpentine tongue, Black Hat restrained himself from touching all over Flug’s face. His desires burned so hot he could smell it smoldering in the cool desert air.

At least, he could smell it from the destruction behind them and Flug’s burning lab coat.

“AAH!!” Flug wrestled to remove his arms from the sleeves, then dropped it in the sand and madly stopped on it. Sand flew everywhere as the fire gradually petered out. Flug huffed. The remains of his lab coat laid there, covered in soot and sand. Then he shivered and rubbed his gangly bare arms.

A familiar dark scent and a black coat draped over his shoulders, followed by claws gently pressing into his shoulders. He looked up to Black Hat smiling as non-threateningly as he could.

“Th--Thank you, sir,”

“Leave that old coat,” He said, pushing Flug along, “and follow me.”

“Huh? Where?”

“There’s someplace I want to show you,”

“Another hero training facility in the middle of nowhere to destroy?”

“I wish, but let’s save that for another day,” Black Hat winked. “It’s something I think we’ll both enjoy~”

Flug smirked under his bag at Black Hat’s attempt at a sultry tone; it was adorable. “You make it sound like we’re going someplace to make out and have sex.”

“Oh please! Just because you have more sexual experience doesn’t mean I don’t have standards or class! Why copulate in the uncomfortable outdoors when you can do it in a bed?” he grumbled, “Never understood that part of human nature to mate so willy-nilly…”

“Pfft--!” Flug snickered. When his laughter was done, he noticed Black Hat was leading them towards what looked like an unnatural steep incline of rock in the middle of the sand. It was a ring of uneven rocks…When they reached the edge, Flug looked down to realize it was an enormous crater in the ground. Flug gaped; it was bigger than the Black Hat mansion’s personal pool, and it was twice as big as most public ones!

“Wh--What happened here?” asked Flug. “An asteroid?”

“In a way,” said Black Hat as he stepped into the hole and offered Flug his hand. As he helped Flug down, he continued, “Back in the...fifties I believe, a hero and villain had a battle. The hero was pathetic, barely lasting a minute against  _ my _ weapons.” Black Hat puffed out his chest like a proud peacock. “Of course, in the defeat, they met a rather messy end. The details are hazy, but this crater,” He gestured to the depth of the crater, “is all that’s left of them.”

“So...we’re on a hero’s grave?” Flug tilted his head.

Black Hat coughed. “Well, yes, technically.”

“So you’re  _ not _ trying to initiate a make out,”

A vein popped up on Black Hat’s forehead. “I know I’m not ‘romantically intelligent’,” He said with air quotes, “but even I know that! And that’s not why I brought you here!”

“Then why?”

Black Hat grew quiet. He turned away, one hand behind his back, the other grazing his pocket. His throat grew tight as his inhuman guts did flips and twists, including the fist sized piece of flesh in his chest. He’s maimed heroes, razed countries, destroyed entire planets, but for  _ this _ he was nervous? What kind of villain was he?!

Sinking his hand deeper into his pocket, he cleared his throat. “Flug...You’ve been my scientist for quite some time now, my employee, sidekick of sorts, and you’ve built countless machines of destruction.” A pause. “Together, we’ve spread evil and villainy as partners and...l...l--lovers,”

Flug smiled, but was still confused.

“Do you ever dream of doing more, Flug?”

“Doing more what?”

“Spreading more evil,”

“Of course!”

Black Hat’s fingers twitched. “And would you care to do that by my side?”

“I--I already am, so...yes?”

“I mean as more than...l--lovers.” Oh, curse his tongue! Black Hat could speak hundreds of languages foreign to mortal ears, but he just  _ had _ to trip up on that one word!

“More than lovers…?” Flug scratched his head. “Is there some--er--eldritch partnership that goes beyond lovers?”

“No, but…” Black Hat’s fingers clutched at the object in his pocket. As slow as oozing lava, he pulled it out. “There is a human term for it.” With a deep breath, he turned back to Flug, hands clasped tightly together around what was inside them. The moon reflected blindingly off his monocle as he stared at the ground before he raised his eyes.

“Flug, I brought you here to show you what a villain can do, and what we could do. What we can do better, and together. We can make this world kneel to our feet, and spread villainy to the furthest reaches of the universe--together.”

Flug stared at Black Hat in awe as the demon hesitantly kneeled, paying no mind to the dust soiling his pants. His claws unfurled like a dark flower, revealing a tiny velvet box. Those same claws lifted the lid, and Flug gasped. Inside sat a slender silver ring with two spikes and in the center glittered the blackest, most brilliant diamond Flug had ever seen.

“Flug…” said Black Hat, smiling, “Will you take over the world with me?”

The sound that came from Flug put Demencia’s fangirl squeals to shame. He cupped his hands against his face as the rest of his face beamed. It looked so beautiful to Black Hat, uncovered, bare to the moonlight, with pure joy radiating from it.

Black Hat did not believe to any god, but god, he prayed and prayed for Flug’s answer.

“In that case, sir, I better get to work!” said Flug. He turned on his heel and marched away with a spring in his step. Meanwhile, Black Hat’s face fell, and he nearly dropped the ring into the sand.

“FLUG COME BACK HERE AND LOVE ME YOU IDIOT!!” Black Hat screeched. 

Flug turned. “Okay!” He said before he ran back and jumped into Black Hat’s arms. Giggling, he squeezed Black Hat as tight as his mortal muscles could. Black Hat buried his face into Flug’s collarbone, fighting his skull splitting grin. Just as his chest rumbled with a deep purr, he decided to pull away, and held the ring to Flug’s face. Nodding, Flug removed his glove. As careful as wiring a bomb, Black Hat slid the ring onto Flug’s bony finger, admiring how beautiful it looked against his pale skin.

But when Black Hat let go of the ring, it nearly slipped off.

“...Oh, hell,” he growled. “I got the  _ wrong bloody ring size!!” _

“I--It’s okay! I--It’s the thought that counts, right?”

“I refuse to give my fiancé a less than worthy ring!”

“Okay, okay! Calm down! We’ll just get a smaller one!” Flug’s eyes lingered on the ring now sitting in the palm of his hand. “I do like it, though. It’s beautiful.”

Black Hat took a deep breath and shoved his rage to the back of his mind, then wrapped his arm around Flug’s shoulders. Leaning against Flug’s head, he said, “I’ll get you a flat gold wedding ring so you can wear it under your gloves.”

“Thank you, jefecito,”

Flug nestled deeper into Black Hat’s chest, feeling his chest vibrate with content purring. Black Hat’s skin was usually refreshingly cool, but now it radiated with warmth, welcome against the harsh chill of the night air.

“Can we make 505 the ring bearer?” asked Flug.

“As long as I’m allowed to punch Demencia when she makes the pun,”

“Huh? What pun?”

“Ring bear--er. Bear--er,”

“...oh,”

“Mhmm,”

“Punch her again for me if she does,”

“Oh, I know she will. Just like I know she’ll beg to officiate the wedding and video tape us on our honeymoon,”

Flug snickered. “I don’t mind her being the flower girl.”

“Only if she promises to behave herself,” Black Hat tightened his grip. “Just to be safe, we’ll have our honeymoon where she can never find us.”

“Where?”

“The moon!”

Flug’s eyes widened. “You mean THE moon? Earth’s moon?!”

“Of course! She can’t breathe up there!”

“Neither can I,”

Black Hat’s shoulder sagged. “Oh.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Flug placed his hand atop Black Hat’s claws. “But how about we head home for now?”

“Fine,”

**Author's Note:**

> After an art-high comes and art-low, so to combat it I wrote some much overdue paperhat fluff.


End file.
